


Pilots

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Injury Recovery, Poe is a hopeless flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Reader is a nurse tending to an injured Poe Dameron. Poe tends to be distracting.





	Pilots

“There’s my favorite girl.”

Poe Dameron’s smile, pained as it was, still could make your stomach flutter even after all this time. You tried to frown in response, though you were certain your lips were quirking upwards.

“You know, I _do_ have better things to do than answer your every whim.” You scolded him. “Like fixing some other reckless pilot’s broken ribs.”

“Eh, you like us.” He snarked back, winking at you. “We keep you on your toes.”

You shook your head fondly at the Resistance pilot, moving the blankets off him to check his ribs. The bandages were still wrapped tightly around him, and he winced when you prodded them gently.

“How am I looking today, doc?” His voice was tight, though his face didn’t show it. A lovely piece of bravado. “Better than the stormtroopers, I hope.”

“Not sure yet, does this hurt?” You pushed gently against his bandages, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Not a bit.” He winced, shrugging his shoulders. You frowned at him.

“Maybe next time you think crash landing is a good idea, you’ll remember this.” You told him firmly, moving instead to inspect the bruises around his eyes.

“Remember what, how nice it is to get to look into those pretty eyes of yours?” He asked, deliberately gazing right into your eyes. You swallowed, breaking eye contact and leaning back.

“I need to-.” Your voice cracked, and you cleared your throat. “I need to reapply bacta to these bruises. They should be gone by tomorrow if-.”

He grabbed your hand, and you stopped to look at him.

“Y/N,”

Poe spoke softly, his eyelashes low against his dark eyes, and the sliver of a cut dividing his lower lip suddenly seemed very tantalizing.

“Do you know why I keep coming in here?” he asked you quietly.

“Because you’re a sithspitting fool that keeps getting shot down?” You asked him. He laughed, the force of it causing him to wince again, and you shushed him gently.

“If you don’t take it easy you’re going to crack your ribs again.” You warned him. He squeezed your hand – you forgot he was even holding it – and you looked back at his face again.

“I keep coming in here,” He wheezed a little when he spoke, but he was still sporting that force-fekking grin. “Because I like seeing you.”

You took a moment to process what he’d said, gazing at him dumbly.

“You-.” You cut yourself off, clearing your throat again. “I’m sorry, you what?”

Poe rolled his eyes, sitting up as much as his injuries would allow before reaching up behind your head with his other hand, pulling you against his lips, and you didn’t stop him.

The kiss was far too short for your liking, and no matter how many times you’d cleaned his injuries and mopped his face of sweat and grime, he still tasted faintly of post-battle ash, and something else. Faintly sweet and yet musky against his chapped lips. He pulled away, a half-smile on his lips as he pressed his forehead lightly against your own.

“So, same time tomorrow then?” He asked cheekily. You pulled back, cheeks flushed and shaking your head fondly at him, trying to hide your smile.

“I’ll never understand you, Poe Dameron.” You told him.

“And that’s the way I like it.” There was a note of hope in his voice when he spoke next. “Come back tomorrow?”

Your stomach flip flopped again, and you flushed deeper, nodding.

“Yes. I’ll be here.”

He smiled, leaning back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

“See you then, Y/N.”

You watched his dark eyes disappear behind heavy lids, and you turned away, shaking your head endearingly.

_Pilots._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr. Come Say Hi!


End file.
